wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Money
What is it? .]] Some amount of copper pieces (cp, ), silver pieces (sp, ), gold pieces (gp, ), or combination of any those types of coins. Your current total is shown at the bottom right of your open backpack window. How do you use it? You can spend it at a vendor NPC, trade or mail it to other Player characters, bid with it for an item at the Auction House, use it as a deposit to auction at the Auction House, or just save it. Additional uses are to buy additional bag slots at the Bank or Hunters can buy stable slots for their pets from a Stable Master Where do you get it? You can get money by looting dead mobs, completing quests, selling items to vendor NPCs, via trade or mail from other player characters, or by selling an item at the Auction House. If you use money to put a deposit down for auctioning an item, you lose the deposit whether it sells or not, but any failed bids are returned via mail. Types of Coins * Also known as copper pieces or cp. * Also known as silver pieces or sp. * Also known as gold pieces or gp. Conversion Rates * = * = * = NOTE: You can never have more than - if you get to , it will automatically change to in the silver column. The same is true when you get to , if you add another copper then it will automatically change to Technical Considerations The amount of money on a server is not constant. From a technical point of view, money can be "created" (ie, added to the player economy) and "destroyed" (removed from the player economy). Money is "created" when: * A player sells an item to a vendor. * A player loots money from a mob or chest. * A player completes a quest with a monetary reward. * A player joins that realm or moves to that realm via transfer. Money is "destroyed" when: * A player buys an item from a vendor or a skill from a trainer. * A player pays a deposit / cut to the Auction House. * A player pays for repairs. * A player completes a quest that has a monetary requirement (a rarity). * A player deletes his character (or otherwise stops using it). * A player moves his character to another realm. Money is also traded between players in exchange for items and services, but this does not itself affect the amount of money in circulation. While leveling a character from 1 to 60, a player naturally "creates" hundreds of gold, though much of it is "destroyed" by repair costs and training costs. Since a character starts with no money, it is clear that a perfectly new server has no money in circulation. As the server ages, the difference between the rate at which money is being "created" and "destroyed" by the in-game mechanics means that, for a time at least, the average wealth of the characters increases. In all probability, this is a cause of the inflation that many players complain about. Prices tend to go up as the average wealth tends to increase. One counterbalance to this inflationary tendency is the increasing repair costs that players pay when their gear starts to improve. Level 60 characters in full epics can pay several gold after each raid. Because of this fact, as a server ages, the rate at which money is "destroyed" is increased, and average wealth does not increase as quickly as it otherwise would - indeed, perhaps it stabilizes at some point (only Blizzard can answer this). Category:Currency Category:Game Terms